


Good for me

by Ruquas



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:31:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: Bucky shook his head, just like Tony had expected. Of course he would deny it. Why, he couldn‘t really understand. Or only deep down in his guts,





	Good for me

Taking deep breaths, Tony looked at the man on the bed, all laid out for him, legs spread and hands still bound, ass red from the spanking. It was probably one of the best things he ever saw.

„Beautiful“, he whispered and stroked carefully up. Bucky shook his head, just like Tony had expected. Of course he would deny it. Why, he couldn‘t really understand. Or only deep down in his guts,

„Yes.“, he just said and kneeled between the spread legs, carefully stroking over the plumb ass presented to him, still red from the spanking, still hot.

„Beautiful. And so obdient.“, he said before he began to kiss his way up, from Bucky‘s ass to his spine to his neck. He tasted sweat and something that‘s so Bucky, it was almost overhelming.

„My good boy. Letting me do so many things with your body. Even begging about it. God, Bucky, you don‘t even remotely know how beautiful you are, don‘t you?“, Tony asked, well knowing that Bucky wouldn‘t answer. The gag made sure of that and Tony had intention to pull it out. Not yet. Instead, he carefully undid the ropes around Bucky‘s wrists.

„I mean, you could‘ve broken those ropes so easily, but you didn‘t. Because you‘re a good boy, because you like to show me how good you can be. And god, doll, you are so good for me, never thought I‘d find something like that, someone like you. Someone who lets me see them, taste them, so wonderful.“, Tony continued, petting Bucky‘s hair and stroking his cheek before he let his hands wander to the buckle behind Bucky‘s head. 

Tony sighed when he felt more than heard the first tremble going through Bucky‘s body. He had known that the tears would come, but usually they stayed away for a bit longer. Carefully, he eased the gag out of Bucky‘s mouth and threw the gag aside. He could clean it later. Instead he laid down next to the other man and carefully took the glass of water with the straw from the night stand.

„Careful, doll, don‘t down it to fast.“, he said, watching Bucky drink almost the whole glass down before the older man laid his head on his chest. Tony put the glass aside and picked the stroking up again, hands wandering over his lovers chest to his head and back.

„You did so well for me. I think you earned a reward, don‘t you think, my wonderful boy? Something just for you?“, Tony asked, not waiting for Bucky‘s answer before he closed his hand around the other man‘s cock and began to stroke slowly. It wasn‘t only for Bucky, they both knew that. But Tony also knew that Bucky wouldn‘t need that much stimulation anymore. A small sniffling sound brought his eyes back to Bucky‘s face. Slowly he leaned down and kissed away the few tears he could reach, still continiuing the stroking.

„Whatever you want.“, answered Bucky in a small voice. Tony knew that this wasn‘t an act, but still, it hurt to hear those words said like that.

„I want my good boy to feel good, won‘t you?“, asked Tony, but stopped the stroking. On some days, Bucky couldn‘t accept kind words or soft touches. Those days were also days were he didn‘t want to come. Maybe Tony had misjudged Bucky‘s mood? Maybe he could barely handle the affection today?

„Not… not good. I‘d like to, but not good enough.“, Bucky answered and moaned when Tony started the stroking again.

„But you are. So good, so obedient, so good for me. You took everything today I gave to you without a complaint. Eventhough I gagged you, and we both know that it‘s difficult for you to be gagged for a longer time. And don‘t forget how beautiful you looked, just laying there, while you took every hit, allowed me to make you feel good. And the sounds you made, lovely.“, Tony whispered and pressed a kiss on Bucky‘s hair before speeding up his movements. He loved the shallow breaths Bucky made, all the small sounds. He wished he would hear them more often, everytime they did it. But this, this was one of those rare moments the other man didn‘t try to keep quiet, didn‘t try to hide. But still, years of conditioning to not make any sounds, no matter what happened, was hard to break. 

Tony smiled when he felt how Bucky‘s hips began to move, just a tiny little bit, but it was enough for Tony to know that the other man was close to the edge.

„I want you to show me how good you can be for me. Can you do that, sweetheart?“, he asked, pressing another kiss to the other man‘s hair. Bucky‘s hips stuttered slightly, but he didn‘t come.

„Yes. Please.“, Bucky moaned, still not looking up, but Tony could feel that most tears were dried by now.

„Then come for me, darling.“, he ordered softly, smiling when Bucky‘s hips stuttered again and when the other man began to whimper before coming in a few streaks over Tony‘s hand. Then nothing. Bucky just stared ahead, trying to catch his breath and trying to blink away a few more tears before he looked up. Tony loved the look on Bucky‘s face after he‘d come.

„Thank you.“, Bucky whispered hoarsly. 

„Everything for you, darling. Everything for my good, sweet boy.“

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for the MCU Kink Bingo.
> 
> English is not my native language and this work has never seen the eyes of a beta.


End file.
